Bucket
Bucket is a character first introduced in the series Dragons: Riders of Berk, and in the game as in the series he is a fisherman, together with Mulch and a shepherd. Description Bucket is a middle aged Viking, tall and with a robust and muscular structure. He has long blonde hair, beard and moustache. While his hair and moustache reaches just below the shoulders, his impressive beard is nearly knee-length. It's divided in two and braided towards the ends, with 2 possibly leather strings to tie them. The moustache also has a leather adornment close to the tips. He has small, close to each other green eyes, a round nose and quite large rounded ears. His name derives from the fact that he wears a bucket on his head. While only hinted to in the game, we know from the series that the bucket serves to protect his head, that got fractured during an encounter with a dragon. He also lost his right hand, possibly in a similar scenario, and now he wears a hook. He wears a green sleeveless tunic that reach the knees, with a double-layered reddish brown leather shoulder wrap, that shows some stitching on the shoulders, back and all edges. He wears simple brown wraps as bracers, and a leather belt with metallic studs. He wears black and red striped large pants below the tunic, and a scaled skirt above it. His boots are simple and light brown in color. Personality Probably as a consequence of his head accident, Bucket is rather simple minded, not understanding much of natural phenomena outside of his fishing knowledge. For this reason, and the fact that storms and other weather changes make his bucket shrink, causing him pain, he is easily scared by phenomena he can't understand [src] [src] [src] . In general though, he is very healthy, and can dive to the bottom of the sea [src]. He is quite responsible both as a fisherman, drawing maps for the best fishing spots [src], and as a shepherd, caring for his sheep [src]. However, sometimes he get confused and needs help making things straight [src] [src]. He also likes buckets in general and apparently collects them to wear as pieces of clothing, without success [src] [src]. Unexpectedly, he is a talented painter, activity that he apparently has been practicing since he was a child [src], and in general he has an artistic sensibility [src]. History Not much is said about Bucket's past in the game, that anyway follows the lore from the Dragon series. You can find more information about that here. He doesn't mention how his head wound happened, only that as a consequence he lost part of his brain [src]. He mentions his parents in one quest, and we learn that they were supportive of Bucket's artistic career [src]. Locations Bucket can be found: * at the Lookout * at New Berk, by his house * at the School (quest exclusive: Cleaning Solution, Dangerous Drought) In the Game Being a fisherman, Bucket is often involved in quests about fish and fishing, where he shares his knowledge about the job (Fishing for the Ages, Just for the Halibut, The Wide, Open Sea). He is also a shepherd, and asks the player's help with his sheep (Case of the Lost Sheep, Home Heating). His simple mind is also often the starting point for quests that require the player to make experiments, or find the scientific explanation of some phenomena (Meteors and Buckets, Hungry Berk, Mulch's Sinking Adventure, A Juicy Dilemma, Relight the Torches). Relationships Mulch Mulch is not only Bucket's fishing partner, but also a caring friend. He is the one that usually tries to calm Bucket down when his head hurts due to a storm or other event [src], and he is also protective towards him. However, often both of them fall in trouble, and it's Bucket the one to save the day [src]. Bucket admire Mulch for his intelligence [src] and seeks his approval [src] . Whip and Lash It's Bucket's and Mulch's zippleback. Coming from the tv series, it's not mentioned much in the game. Its main role is to help rescue the fishermen from the dangers of the open sea [src] [src]. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Movie characters